Akh, Brengsek Kau!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: Rencananya ini Prekuel dari "Apa Salahku, Sasuke!" tapi gak tau juga. Lihat saja nanti. "Kalau begitu aku belikan Icha-Icha Tactis tiap bu-". ShoAi, sedikit OOC, yang bukan Fujoshi jauhi link ini.


**"Akh, Brengsek Kau!"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Gaje? "Udah pasti"  
Typo? "banyak banget"  
ada yang OOC dikit...

* * *

"Happy birthday Naru-chan." ucap seorang wanita berparas cantik dan berambut merah kepada seorang pemuda yang kini masih bergumul di kasurnya yang empuk. Matanya kini perlahan terbuka dan menampakan bola mata biru yang sangat indah.

"Kaasan? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu Naru-chan, jadi Kaasan dan Tousan membangunkanmu untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu yang ke 18." mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak. Dia lupa sama sekali akan hari ulang tahunnya karena sibuk oleh kegiatan disekolah.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakan sesosok pria yang memiliki rupa sama persis dengan Naruto. Yaitu memiliki rambut pirang, bola mata biru dan berkulit sedikit kecoklatan. Yang membedakan hanya raut mukanya.

Namikaze Minato, nama pria itu kini masuk sambil membawa sebuah cake dengan dihiasi buah jeruk dan angka 18 terpasang tepat ditengah-tengah cake itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Semoga kamu bahagia selalu."

"Nah sekarang tiup lilinnya, tapi sebelum itu make a wish dulu." ucap Namikaze Kushina, ibunda dari Naruto.

Kini Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu dalam hatinya, "Nah, sekarang Naru tiup lilinnya ya Kaasan dan Tousan".

Minato dan Kushina mengangguk, setelahnya pemuda pirang itu pun meniup lilinnya. Malam itu sungguh sangat membahagiakan bagi Naruto. Karena jarang-jarang dia kumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya, walaupun kakak laki-lakinya tidak ikut merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah hari ini menggambarkan suasana hati Naruto yang sedang bahagia, saat otaknya mengingat kejadian tengah malam tadi. Saat dimana dia merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama dengan kedua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibir mungilnya, dia pun pergi ke sekolah. Walaupun tadi pagi, dia tidak bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, tak henti-hentinya ia menyunggingkan senyuman kebahagiaan. Banyak yang terpesona saat melihat senyuman manis Naruto. Tak hanya wanita, para pria pun banyak yang terpesona. Sedangkan sang pembawa virus 'pesona' tidak sadar akan tindakannya itu. Dia terus saja melenggang menuju sekolahnya.

15 menit kemudian Naruto sampai di sekolah. Sebuah tempat yang cukup terkenal dan elite. Dimana semua murid berasal dari keluarga berekonomi tinggi dan mempunyai otak yang cemerlang. Tak terkecuali Naruto, selain kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan pebisnis handal dan terkenal dia juga salah satu anak yang pintar bahkan sedikit jenius.

Dia pun tiba di depan kelas. Sebelum membuka pintu yang menjadi jalan menuju ke ruangan belajarnya, dia menarik napas terlebih dahulu.

**Greek!**

"Pagi semuanya." teriak Naruto. Tadinya para murid akan memberikan tatapan tajam buat si perusak suasana. Namun saat melihat sang pelaku, mereka semua mengurungkan niatnya itu. Malah digantikan dengan senyuman yang menurut mereka 'manis'.

"Pagi juga, Naruto." ucap serempak dari seluruh penghuni kelas 2-1.

Si pirang itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya. Senang karena mendapat respon dari teman-teman. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

**Naruto POV**

'Ah senang sekali mereka menjawab sapaan-ku pagi ini.' pikirku senang. Aku pun berjalan kearah dimana mejaku berada.

Aku mulai berpikir dan membayangkan, hadiah apa yang akan diberikan oleh kakakku itu. 'Hiii jangan sampai seperti tahun kemarin.'

Aku merinding saat mengingat kejadian tahun lalu. Dimana kakakku tercinta, Namikaze Kyuubi memberikanku dua buah kado. Kado berpita biru berisi sebuah benda mirip dengan balon yang belum ditiup dan sebuah jam tangan mewah. Aku tak mengerti buat apa dia memberiku sebuah balon yang belum ditiup. Saat itu karena tidak mau ambil pusing, aku pun mencoba membuka kado berpita orange. Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat isi dari kado pita orange itu. Wajahku jadi pucat pasi saat bayangan isi kado itu melintas di otakku.

Lamunanku berakhir karena ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku pelan dan memanggil namaku.

"Naruto." panggil seseorang kepadaku. Dan aku pun menoleh kepada si penepuk bahu.

**Naruto end's POV**

"Naruto." panggil seseorang kepada pemuda pirang yang sedang melamun itu.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membawa kembali pemuda bodoh sepertimu dari alam mimpi." jawab Gaara tenang dan terkesan sedikit datar.

"Ungh, aku tidak bodoh Gaara." rajuknya sambil mengembungkan pipi tembemnya itu.

"Hn." respon Gaara singkat.

Naruto semakin cemberut dengan respon yang diberikan teman kecilnya itu. Kemudian mata birunya menangkap sesosok pemuda lain dari arah pintu masuk.

"Shika~" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Ung? Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung masang tampang memelas, "Hiks, Gaara. Dia menyebutku bodoh." tunjuk Naruto kepada pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu.

Yang ditunjuk hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar, innocent. Tidak memperdulikan pengaduan dari teman pirangnya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, dia memang seperti itu kan." ucap Shikamaru tenang. Walaupun dalam hati dia tak tahan melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menggemaskan itu.

"Ung, tapi kan..." cowok pirang itu hendak memprotes lagi. Namun protesan itu terhenti saat mendengar suara Gaara.

"Diamlah, Naruto. Dan jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Mukamu semakin mirip perempuan, bodoh."

"Grrr, Gaara jelek. Huh!" seru Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tak lupa pipi tembemnya ia kembungkan. Lalu dia pun duduk di kursinya.

"Yah, dia ngambek. Merepotkan."

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga biasa lagi, 5 menit lagi dia pasti memanggilku." ucap Gaara yakin. Shikamaru yang mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda merah itu hanya menghela napas.

Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara, lima menit kemudian Naruto memanggilnya.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto. Merasa dipanggil, Gaara pun menoleh dan memberi tatapan ada-apa-Naruto.

"Hehehe... Boleh pinjam PR Fisika-mu? Aku belum menyelesaikan satu nomor lagi." ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan dan melupakan kemarahannya tadi pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis -sangat tipis- melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak seperti anak SMU pada umumnya, "Hn." jawabnya sambil menyerahkan buku PR Fisika.

"Yeyyy Gaara baik banget deh." si pirang melesat menuju tempat duduknya dan segera menyalin isi dari buku milik Gaara.

* * *

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi tiga kali. Semua murid KHS masuk kekelasnya masing-masing. Di kelas 3-1 pun sama, penghuni kelasnya kini telah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Kemudian masuklah seorang guru bermasker hitam bersama dengan seorang pemuda dibelakangnya. Semua siswi yang ada di kelas itu ber-nosebleed ria. Wajah putih mulus tanpa cacat, rambut hitam dan mencuat dibagian belakangnya serta sepasang bola mata hitam terpasang apik di wajah tampan itu.

"Pagi semuanya." sapa Kakashi, nama guru tersebut.

"Pagi Sensei." jawab murid-murid serempak. Sebelum berkata-kata lebih panjang lagi, Kakashi menghela napas terlebih dahulu.

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Kumogakure. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Sasuke alias si murid baru bermata hitam itu yang terbilang sangat singkat.

'Dasar Uchiha, dari dulu tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar.' batin Kakashi. "Oke, kalau begitu kamu duduk di sebelah ... Mmmh yah itu, dibelakang Naruto saja."

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Dia bingung soalnya ada 3 tempat duduk yang kosong, dan dia tidak tahu yang mana orang yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Oh iya, itu pemuda pirang yang sedang berkutat dengan buku PR fisika milik Gaara." tunjuknya kepada pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu pun menengok ke arah depan dan mukanya pucat seketika.

"Eeeh~ Kakashi-sensei kapan datangnya? Lalu siapa orang disampingmu Sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan muka yang tadinya pucat kini berubah menjadi raut kebingungan dan tentunya terlihat makin lucu.

'Dasar Minato kecil, bisa-bisanya dia menampilkan wajah seperti itu.' ucap Kakashi dalam hati.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Murid baru dikelas kita. Dan dia akan duduk dibelakangmu."

"Ooh begitu. Okelah kalau begitu. Ayo sini ng~" Naruto berpikir mencoba untuk mengingat siapa murid baru itu. Wajahnya nampak serius, alis kuningnya kini menyatu tanda dia berpikir keras.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto. Baru saja diberi tahu masa kau sudah lupa lagi." ujar Kiba. Temannya si pirang yang sangat menyukai anjing.

"Oh... Hehehe maaf maaf aku lupa lagi. Nah kalau begitu Sasuke ayo duduk dibelakangku. Disini nih." ucapnya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hn." setelah menjawab seadanya, Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, si pirang pun melanjutkan lagi acara menyalin PR fisika-nya Gaara. Saat ia hendak menulis lagi, sang guru mendehem.

"Namikaze Naruto, ini bukan waktunya pelajaran fisika. Dan kenapa kamu menyontek milik Gaara tidak mengerjakannya sendiri?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah maaf Sensei, bukannya tidak mengerjakan. Aku sudah mengerjakan tapi tinggal satu nomor lagi yang belum kukerjakan, jadi aku nyontek milik Gaara." bela Naruto.

"Hmm begitu yah. Kalau begitu akan kulaporkan saja kejadian ini kepada Anko-sensei." ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum setan.

"E-Eh... J-jangan dong Sensei. Yah yah yah..." mohon Naruto tak lupa ia pasang wajah memelas.

"Tidak, Na-Ru-To-sama."

"Ukh... Jangan ya Sensei... Aku mohon..."

"Tidak."

"Kakashi-sensei baik deh, cakep dan juga pintar." rayu Naruto

"Tetap kulaporkan."

"Ugh... Kalau begitu aku belikan Icha-Icha Tactics tiap bu-"

"Baiklah aku terima. Sekarang kamu duduk, pelajaran akan dimulai." potong Kakashi. Dalam hati dia senang sekali, karena tiap bulan ia tidak harus mengeluarkan uang buat beli novel porno itu.

Semua murid disana hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Sungguh tak menyangka, di sekolah elit seperti ini ada guru yang jelas-jelas tidak memenuhi kualitas sebagai guru terpelajar.

**Sasuke POV**

'Got it' setelah sekian lama aku menunggu akhirnya aku menemukan yang sesuai.

Akh, sekolah ini sama-sama menyebalkannya. Banyak sekali makhluk berisik. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Aku belikan buku Icha-icha tactics tiap bu-"

Lamunanku buyar saat terdengar suara cempreng mirip perempuan. Aku melirik ke sumber suara. Ternyata makhluk pirang itu yang berbicara.

'Ah...' pekikku dalam hati. Saat melihat ekspresi si pirang. Dia umur berapa sih, childish sekali.

Walaupun sekolah ini banyak makhluk berisik, tapi pasti akan sangat menyenangkan hari-hariku.

**Sasuke end POV**

Uzumaki dan Uchiha muda tetap berkutat dengan urusannya masing-masing. Uzumaki yang tak lain adalah Naruto, meneruskan acara menyalin tugas fisika. Sedangkan sang Uchiha muda, melanjutkan lamunannya.

Tak terasa waktu yang digunakan untuk belajar pun bergulir cepat. Setelah seharian disibukan dengan berbagai soal rumit, hampir seluruh siswa ingin segera pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Tak terkecuali si pemilik mata biru itu. Terlihat diwajahnya ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya nista itu. Walaupun ia pintar, tapi ia juga manusia yang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyegarkan otaknya setelah seharian dipenuhi dengan berbagai materi.

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

"Baiklah untuk hari ini dicukupkan sekian. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugasnya. Selamat sore." ucap seorang guru wanita. Kemudian sang guru pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Setelah sang guru pergi, penghuni kelas 2A itu bersorak ria. Berbagai rencana sudah berkeliaran disemua otak sang murid.

"GAARA!" panggil Naruto sambil berteriak.

**Bletak!**

Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat dikepala kuning.

"S-sakit Gaara." ringis Naruto yang ternyata korban dari kepalan tangan Gaara.

"Bodoh."

"Sudah kubilang aku gak bodoh, Gaara. Hari ini kau sudah menyebutku bodoh sebanyak 3 kali. Kebaikan Jashin-sama pun ada batasnya."

"Hn."

"Akh, dasar menyebalkan." Naruto mencak-mencak sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya. Frustasi menghadapi teman stoic-nya itu. Lagi-lagi Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang biar aku antar kau." ucap Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Naruto.

"Tapi traktir dulu makan ramen yah. Yah yah. Itu hukuman karena kamu sudah memukulku dan menyebutku bodoh."

"Hn."

"Yaaaaay, Gaara baik banget. Aku sayang padamu." teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara. Yang dipeluk tetap berwajah innocent. Sedangkan disudut lain, seorang pemuda dengan kedutan disana-sini serta aura hitam mengelilinginya.

Dua bocah -tepatnya satu bocah berambut pirang- pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Dan sebelumnya berpamitan dengan teman-teman dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku duluan. Besok aku antar kau melihat-lihat sekolah. Bye." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tapi si raven alias Sasuke hanya memberi respon dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Ck, menyebalkan." gumam Uchiha muda itu.

Saat Uchiha muda itu memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya, datanglah dua orang pemuda bertubuh tinggi. Yang satu berambut coklat panjang sedangkan pemuda berwajah mengantuk memiliki rambut seperti buah nanas.

"Halo Uchiha-san. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji ketua kelas disini dan pemuda malas disampingku ini namanya Nara Shikamaru wakil ketua." ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang diketahui bernama Neji. Sedangkan cowok pemalas itu hanya menguap dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk sapaan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya. Gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Maaf saat tadi siang tidak mengantarmu berkeliling Uchiha-san..." ucapan Neji terhenti ketika Sasuke memotongnya.

"Sasuke." mengerti akan kata-kata tersebut ia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Mungkin besok aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Tadi kamu tahu sendiri kan, Anko-sensei tidak memberi kita waktu istirahat gara-gara ulah Namikaze bungsu itu."

Yah, siang tadi kelas 2A tidak diberi istirahat karena Naruto membuat ulah. Yaitu tidur didalam kelas sampai pelajaran usai. Tadinya seluruh anak-anak akan memarahinya, namun saat mereka melihat ekspresi dia setelah bangun tidur lagi-lagi diurungkannya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat ia penasaran, Sasuke bertanya kepada kedua pemuda tinggi itu.

"Lelaki berambut merah yang berada disamping Dobe, siapa?" tadinya mereka tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang si raven ajukan, namun kemudian mengerti saat mendengar 'lelaki berambut merah'. Cowok dikelas yang berambut merah kan hanya dimiliki oleh Gaara, jadi mereka tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Dobe'.

"Ah Gaara maksudmu. Dia teman Naruto sejak kecil. Tapi bersikap layaknya seorang kakak kandung. Sangat protective hingga tak ada satupun cowok maupun cewek yang mau menjadikannya kekasih."

Sasuke mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan teman barunya, Neji. Sebuah seringaian tipis bertengger di muka pucatnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru melihat peringaian itu. Mereka merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan di kelas ini.

Semenjak mendengar perkataan sang ketua kelas, Sasuke terus menyeringai senang. Didalam otaknya kini mulai menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Saat ini Uchiha bungsu sedang berada diparkiran untuk pulang ke rumah. Yang dia inginkan sekarang yaitu tidur dan beristirahat. Setelah perjalanan pulang dari Kumogakure, dia ingin mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

Setelah perjalanan selama 20 menit dengan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, si pemilik mata onyx langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur king size bermotif blueberry.

"Menarik."

* * *

**Namikaze mansion**

"Aku pulang." teriak seorang pemuda blonde. Pemuda itu mengedarkan mata birunya kesegala penjuru rumah. "Ah tak ada siapa-siapa. Huft, membosankan sekali."

Si pirang yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto kini sedang menyenderkan punggung kecilnya disebuah sofa berwarna krem. Terlihat diwajahnya yang tan itu guratan-guratan lelah dan sepi. Tak berapa lama masuklah seorang pria berpakaian rapi, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat ia ikat keatas. Walaupun diwajahnya terdapat bekas luka yang panjang, tapi sifat ramahnya tak tertutup. Umino Iruka nama pria itu, berjalan kearah pemuda yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya lembut. Namun panggilan itu tak membuatnya untuk membuka kelopak mata coklatnya.

"Naruto, ayo bangun." Iruka mencoba membangunkan Naruto dengan sedikit goyangan pada pundak sang pemuda pirang. Dan itu berhasil membuat dia kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ah, Paman Iruka. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Iruka tersenyum lembut melihat majikannya bertingkah seperti anak kecil, "Kalau mau tidur di kamar saja. Nanti saat makan malam, aku akan membangunkanmu."

"Umh, baiklah. Aku ke kamar yah, Paman."

"Iya, beristirahatlah. Kamu terlihat lelah sekali. Ah iya aku lupa sesuatu..." Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arah tangga tiba-tiba berhenti. "Selamat ulangtahun, Naruto. Maaf aku tak memberimu sesuatu."

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Iya, tak apa. Paman sudah mengucapkan selamat pun cukup bagiku. Terimakasih, Paman Iruka."

"Iya." balasnya. Setelah sosok tuan mudanya menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna orange, ia kembali melakukan rutinitas yang sempat tertunda.

'Aku akan selalu melindungimu.'

* * *

ah maafkan saya.  
belum ada satupun fict saya yang tamat.  
Maaf yah, tapi aku usahakan akan segera membuat lanjutan fict yang lainnya.


End file.
